The Birthday Surprise Complication
by Mislav
Summary: What starts off as Leonard trying to surprise Penny and give her perfect birthday gift and Amy taking care of Sheldon while he is sick leads to changes in lives of our favorite characters-serious but good changes. Set in the middle of season seven. Lenny, Shamy, Howdette and many other pairings. Please read and review :):)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This is my first time writing a multi chapter Big Bang Theory fanfiction, so I apologize if some characters sound OOC. Some will be OOC in later chapters when compared with the way they are im series now, in season seven, but that will be intentional, for character development. This story takes place in the middle of season seven. It will be multi-chapter story.**

**Like in every multi chapter story, there will be OC's in this one, but I will try not to write them too many and to focus on actual Big Bang Theory characters. I will also try to write them as realistic, not as an annoying Mary Sue type of characters.**

**This story will mainly focus on three pairings (all cannonical): Lenny, Shamy and Howdette. There will also be lots of other non-cannonical pairings, but none of them will rival the three previously mentioned cannonical pairings. I won't reveal all non-cannonical pairings right away, it would spoil the suspense.**

Leonard knew that visit is probably the bad idea. But that was the only way to accomplish something he loved the most: to make Penny happy. He couldn't ask Sheldon to participate, obviously, due to Sheldon being, well, Sheldon Raj was still all into that new "I can talk to women without being drunk" lifestyle (and, Leonard was sure, still not over Lucy, no matter how much Raj was denying that), so obviously not the best option, and Howard, no matter how much he loves and cares for Bernadette, simply didn't feel like right person for that kind of stuff. His mother was good at psychology, but pretty much useless at that kind of stuff, his relationship with his father and brother wasn't much better either, and Stuart didn't have a girlfriend in ages and was depressed all the tije-it wasn't too crazy to think that that conversation could actually trigger him to commit suicide. He could always ask Bernadette or Amy, but since they were close to Penny, there was always a chance that they will give away the surprise-either intentionally or unintentionaly, it didn't matter, it was too risky to do that to them. So Alex was pretty much the only, and Leonard had to admit, the best option.

He knew where to find Alex. He got there just before she was about to go home, knowing that Sheldon won't be there at that time of a day, or rather, night. He stood in front of her office doors and took a deep breath before knocking once at them.

If she was able to do all that crazy stuff for Sheldon, he was sure that she would be able to pull that out.

If she agrees, that is.

"Come in!", was Alex's simple answer. Leonard took one other deep breath before walking in her office, closing the door behind.

She was still siting at her desk. As soon as she saw him, her face lightenes up. He wasn't sure was that a good or a bad thing.

"I... I need to talk with you about something. It's more like a... buisness preposition."

Immediately, her facial expression turned from warm and friendly in a cold professional, in the way that almost freaked Leonard now. But, he couldn't back off now.

"Uhm... where to start?"_ Where to start? Maybe with "Why the hell did I say it like that?!" It almost sounds like something is wrong, that I am planning to tell her something bad. What if she starts thinking that something is wrong with me and Penny? That's the last thing I want. But, I didn't tell her that I am here to talk about Penny, so she can't, right? Should I paraphrase my first sentence or just keep talking until I get to a point? Why is she staring at me?_

"You know that I have a girlfriend... Penny... right?" He kept talking just to stop that crazy train of thoughts that was going through his mind.

"Yes", Alex said, nodding her head. Both her tone tone of voice and the facial expression, was very profesionall, almost robotic, and Leonard couldn't figure out how is she feeling at that moment, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well... her birthday us coming soon and... I want to surprise her."

He waited for the response, but didn't get one. So, after short but still awkward silence, he continued.

"I usually do all that... birthday stuff myself", he said, feeling himself blushihg when he couldn't come up with a better word for that topic, "but this time... well... we are together for quite a while now and is pretty serious... so I want this, I mean that, to be very special... so it will require two people to pull it of."

Still no response.

"First person being me... and other person being... you."

He felt a great deal of relief once he finally said it, but it faded soon when he got no response from Alex. Her facial expression and look in her eyes didn't change either.

"I know that you are Sheldon's assistant and all", he started rambling, trying to give her few more reasons to agree before she can refuse. "And I know how busy you must be because I, well, know Sheldon for almost a decade now, but I heard great things about you, really, from Sheldon's mouth, you know, said in his cold, sciency, still little bit of critical Sheldony way, and I honestly can't find better person to help me, I better not explain that, I'm sorry if that offends you, I will even pay you and it is not really that hard, so please..." He stopped, because he felt that, if he goes any further, he will need his inhaler. And he didn't want that conversation to turn even more awkward, or lame, or desperate or all that mixed together.

However, his breathing stabilised once Alex, after few tense moments, smiled warmly and said:

"Sure, I think I can do that, Leonard?"

"Really?", he asked, then immediately mentally face palmed himself.

"Really", Alex said. "Take a seat", she said, gesturing toward the chair in front of her desk, opposite to hers. Leonard sat down.

"Thank you", he said. "You have no idea how much this means to me! Of course, I can still pay you and everything..."

"Well, that and the amount depends on what shall I do and how much will I be involved. So, get on the point, please."

"Alright", Leonard said, nodding his head. "The thing is..."

#

That morning, Leonard woke up at six am, as usual, and crawled out of bed.

He used a toilet, took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he headed formoje kitchen.

It was only then when he realized that Sheldon isn't in the kitchen. Or in the living room. He wasn't in the bathroom or in the toilet either. He didn't hear or see from him whole morning. Not that change of routine was unpleasant, but still... "Why are you not getting ready for work", Leonard asked.

"I'm sick", Sheldon answered. "I'm not going on work! I don't want to risk getting another disease! Or infecting other people, but that's beside the point!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, but said nothing. However, he did feel an obligation to ask Sheldon something, although he knew that hr could easily walk away before Sheldon can ask him that himself. He silently cursed himself before asking: "Uhm... do you need help or anything? Did you have breakfast?"

"No. At least, not from you. Based on the Relationship Agreement, Amy is obligated to take care of me when I get sick. Just like I am obligated to take care of her when she gets sick. Just like I did a year ago. Also, I already made myself a breakfast. I'm eating it in my room." Leonard opened his mouth, trying to comment something about Sheldon eating in his own room, but like he knew what Leonard is about to say, Sheldon beat him to it. "I know, the horror! Amy, better get here soon...", Sheldon mumbled to himself before sneezing and coughing a little.

"But, what if Amy has lots of work to do?"

Sheldon sneezed again before answering.

"Well, she'll need to find some time, it's in the Agreement! And I managed to find time to take care of her when she was sick, although my job and researches are way more important than hers!"

After a few seconds, he added: "Don't tell her that I said that."

"You have nothing to worry about", Leonard assures him, then went to prepare himself a breakfast. _Poor Amy_, he couldn't help but think.

Once he got dressed, he left the apartment, closing and locking the door behind. He put an apartment keys in right pocket of his pants and started walking down the stairs. On his way out of the building, he met Penny, who was wearing her waitress's uniform and was on her way out of the building too. They said "Hi" to each other and started walking down the stairs together.

They were both pretty busy lately and didn't have much time to hang out, so they didn't have much to talk about while heading for work that morning, but Leonard felt no less happy while being in her presence. Even after years of relationship, even those smallest things like talking with Penny and walking downstairs with her were making him just as happy as he was the first day he met her. He couldn't say that their relationship was-or is-perfect; actually, it may as well be far from that. But there was something about her, that was making him happy. Even he, with an IQ of 173 and Phd, couldn't figure out why. But that's how he felt and that's all what mattered.

And he knew that she is feeling the same. He had his doubts about that before, but not since Penny admitted that she loves him. He was sure that even winning the Nobel prize in Physics, beating Sheldon in chess three times in a row and being ten inches taller, and all that at once, wouldn't make him that happy.

And that day was special because he and Penny finally got to spend more time together and they will spend the night in their apartment. And they were planning watch movie that he choose, and he was sure that both he and Penny will like it. So, Leonard was in an especially good mood that morning.

"Wasn't Sheldon suppose to good to work with you?", asked Penny.

"He's sick and, judging by the Relationship Agreement, Amy is in charge for taking care of him."

"That poor, poor girl", Penny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Indeed", Leonard agreed.

Suddenly, his Iphone ringed. He took it out the right pocket of his pants and saw new text message:

_From: Alex_

_Leonard, I think I'll be able to pull it off. However, I wouldn't be able to do anything till tonight. ITYL."_

"Something about work?", Penny asked casualy, not even looking at his Iphone.

"What?", Leonard asked, frowning and suddenly raising his head. Immediately after, he realized that he over-reacted. "Oh, yeah... work", he said, quickly putting the Iphone back in right pocket of his pants.

He hated lying to Penny, even when it was due to surprise for her birthday, but it was the only option. He eyed her, trying to figure out is she on the him. She didn't seem to notice anything suspicious, and he sighed in relief.

#

It was little after one pm when Amy arrived to Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon notified her about his condition that very morning by an e mail, sending her few of his photographs as evidence, and also lits of idoms that she needs to buy in order to take care of him. She did her best to leave the work early, but she couldn't leave the work earlier than that. She knocked on the door.

Soon, Sheldon opened the door, wearing his pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. He was redish around the mouth and nose. Suddenly, Amy felt... concerned? She knew it is just a common cold, but for some reason, even the thought about Sheldon being sick or in pain would cause her to shiver.

"Hi, Sheldon", she managed to whisper.

"Let's get on the point", Sheldon said. "Did you purchase everything from the list?"

"Yes, I did?"

"Chicken?"

"Yes."

"Little stars for the soup?"

"Yes."

"Spagetthi?"

"Yes."

"Little hot-dogs?"

"Yes."

"Ketchup?"

"Yes."

"VapoRub?"

"Yes."

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes."

"Fruit?"

"Yes."

"That includes apples?"

"Yes."

"And tandarines?"

"Yes."

"And peaches?"

"And last but not least-grape?"

"Yes."

"Vegetables? "

Amy's face fell. "Uhm..."

Sheldon glared at her. "You are telling me that you didn't buy strawberries?"

"Aren't the strawberries...", Amy started, but stopped when she saw the look in Sheldon's eyes. "I did. Sorry."

"Moving on... Tea?"

"Yes."

"Honey?"

"What?", Amy frowned.

"Did you buy some honey."

"Oh, that..." Her face fell as she suddenly realized that she forgot that.

Sheldon sighed in disappointment and glared at her.

"There is a store just half mile away. Buy some honey."

"OK", Amy said and started walking away. She left the grocery bag in his apartment.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes, I do."

She returned twenty minutes later with a jar of honey in her hand. She showed it to Sheldon, who was now sitting on the couch-on his spot, as usual. Grocery bag was on the floor near the couch.

"Is this good enough for you?", she asked, showing him the jar.

After brief examination of the jar, he looked her in the eyes and said:

"This one has a small cut on the bottom."

"What?!", Amy cried, checking the jar's bottom, then widened her eyes. "It's so small that I can barely see it!"

"It's still not safe enough", Sheldon exclaimed. "Who knows that kind of bacteria could creep in. So, I need you to go back to the store and find the other, safer jar."

but she just sighed and said: "OK."

"And while you're going, please dispose of this jar."

Amy mummbled something to herself and started heading toward the apartment door.

"Do you have enough money?"

"For now!"

She returned about half an hour later and showed Sheldon another jar of honey.

"This one is OK", he said, and she sighed in relief and put it down on the coffee table. Just when she thought that torture is over, Sheldon asked: "Wait... did you dispose of "the jar of death"?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I dumped it in the dumpster near the story."

"Did you push it all the way down?"

Amy stood there in silence for almost a minute, and then she turned around and started walking toward the door again.

"Wait!" Sheldon called after her. She turned around, and he handled her a bottle of Purrel. "You're going to need this. But just in case, dump the bottle after using it."

Amy rolled her eyes and left the apartment.

"As always, I have to do anything by myself", commented after she left, then sneezed.

Amy returned about fifteen minutes later.

"I did everything by your instructions", she said. "Is it finally over?"

"As for the shopping, it is. But you still need to check my temperature, make me a nice cup of tea, then chicken soup and fruit salad, then, before I go to sleep, you need to give me a bath and VaporRub..."

"Wait", Amy cut him off. "You want me... to give you... a bate?"

"Yes. Like I did to you a year ago. And you will need to rub VapoRub on my chest, and sing to me, and maybe some other things too, but let's start with checking my temperature. So..."

He glared at Amy, who was still staring at him, eyes wide.

"Amy... temperature."

"Oh... sure", Amy said and reached for the grocery bag.

Who knows, maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

#

Leonard and Penny were sitting on the couch in Penny's apartment, watching a movie. Suddenly, Leonard's IPhone ringed. He took it out his pocket and took a brief look at the screen.

_From: Alex_

He quickly put it back in his pocket, planning to read the text later. "Was that Alex?", Penny asked, obviously managing to catch a quick glance of his IPod screan, and Leonard felt his throat going dry.

"Oh... yes", he said, trying to sound convincing. "She was just asking me to inform Sheldon about something tomorrow."

"Couldn't she just text him?"

Leonard's stomach sinked.

"Yes... but Sheldon is sick and Amy is taking care of him so... you know."

"Oh", Penny said. She gave him rather suspicious look, but her face lightened up again. "Would you like some more popcorn?"

"Uhm... that would be great", he said. Penny smiled, took an empty popcorn bowl and headed for the kitchen.

#

"Sheldon, the tub is ready!"

Soon after she called him, Sheldon walked in the bathroom, closibg the door behind. "OK", he said, "If that is so, I better get ready." And he did.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Sheldon was undressing... in front of her. First, he took of his slippers and stepped on the towel on the floor near the bathtub. Then he slid down his pajama bottoms and she saw his long legs covered with smooth, seducively pale skin, with only a few little hairs. He put pajamas bottoms on the chair near by. Then he took off his pajama bottoms and she saw his hairy chest. He put that part of his pajamas on the chair near by too.

And then he removed his underwear. Amy covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from gasping. She saw Sheldon's cock for the first time in her life. It was impressive, to say at least. It was seven inches long and two inches thick, and that was while it was soft. Suddenly, image of his cock being hard and sucked off by her appeared in Amy's mind and she needed to push her right hand against the small table near by to keep balance. Her knees started shaking and single drop pf cold sweat rolled down her neck.

Sheldon didn't seem to notice any of that. He stepped in the tub and moaned in pleasure once he felt warm water wrapping around his skin. That was, without a doubt, the most thrilling sound that Amy has heard.

"I need to command you, Amy", Sheldon said. "You did the great job with preparing this hot thub. And now, bring it on."

Sheldon was relatively silent during the bath. Every time when she would rub the towel against Sheldon's skin, her insides would heat and she would feel nice tingly feeling in lower part of her stomach.

She didn't want to wash Sheldon's... intimate area, not sure how would he react. However, she did dare to rub towel few times against lower part of his stomach. Soon enough, Sheldon's cock hardened, now about eight inches long and four inches thhck. And it wasn't even full hard. That was too much for Amy: she let small moan to escae her lips and then bit her lower lip to silence herself. Soon, she came, her juices creaming her panties.

Rest of the bath was relatively calm. Afterward, Sheldon dried himself with a towel and put his pajamas back on. Then they headed for his room. He lay in his bed and unbuttoned upper part of his pajama. Amy shivered when she started rubbing VapoRub on her hands. When she first touched Sheldon's chest, her heart skipped the beat and her knees started shaking. Slowly, she started rubbing VapoRub on his chest, trying to avoid making an eye contact with him: she was certain that would be too much for her to bare. Every second, her arousal would increase. Her eyes were entirely focused on Sheldon's hairy chest moving up and down followed by his erotic breathing, his nipples erecting. She regreted for not taking Gerard with her: she doubted that she could wait till she gets home. And when she pressed her hand against left side of Sheldon's chest, feeling his heart beats, she nearly lost it right there. She swallowed hard once she felt hot sweat rolling down her neck and pre cum creaming her panties.

"Amy... I think that is enogh, thank you."

She quickly removed her hand from his chest. She was relieved, actually: she really enjoyed doing... that, but she was sure that if it lasted a minute or two more, who knows what would happen. It was almost unbelievable that Sheldon didn't notice what she experienced whilr she was giving him the bath. If Sheldon would notice that, who kmows how would he react. She didn't eant to freak him out, now when she started establishing sort-of more intimate relationship with him.

"Well, that was satisfaing", Sheldon said, while buttoning his pajanas. "Thank you.

"Same here", Amy said, then shivered upon realizing what she just admitted. Before Sheldon could realize that, she also said "You're welcome."

"Alright then", Sheldon said. "Now you are free to go, but first you need to sing Soft Kitty to me.

Amy swallowed hard. She wasn't sure is she good at singing, although she was sometimes doing that while playing harfa. However, Sheldon was singing Soft Kitty to her a lot when she was sick, so she knew all the words.

"OK", she said before taking a deep breath. "So, here we go..."

_"Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur..."_

"Louder", Sheldon cut her off, "and with feeling."

Amy took another deep breath and waited for few seconds before continuing.

"_Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur..."_

Sheldon was surprised to find out that Amy actually had pretty nice voice-especially when it came to singing, at least singing Soft Kitty. Her voice made him feel relaxed and sleepy and before he knew, he dozed off, with a smile on his face.

"Good night, Sheldon."

He heard Amy's voice before falling asleep, and strangely, although she wasn't singing anymore, it was just as nice and pleasant as it was while she was singing Soft Kitty to him. Actually, his last thought before falling asleep was that her voice never sounded more pleasant than that very night.

#

Leonard pressed his lips against Penny's neck, kissing her passionately while she slid her hand through his spiky hair. He slid his hand down her thigh, feeling of her smooth warm skin against his fingertips causing him to harden more. Penny moaned in pleasure when Leonard's shaft pressed harder against her swollen clit. She started bouncing up and down with her hips, trying to get more friction in order to increase her upcoming orgasm. That provided an extra stimulation for Leonard, who moved away and little to watch her naked body reveling in pleasure. He pressed his right index and middle finger and pressed it against her bottom lip, then slid them down the valley between her breasts to her navel. Soon, Penny orgasmed, screaming Leonard's name. Her warm wet juices wrapped around Leonard's hard member, and he jerked his head backward and silently moaned her name as he climaxed, his warm cum dripping inside Penny and increasing last bits of her orgasm.

Afterward, he lay on the bed next to her and pressed soft kiss on her lips. He moved his head few inchses away and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Penny."

"I love you too, sweetie", she smiled and gently slid her hand down his right cheek before he kissed her again, no less lovingly than he did few seconds before.

Penny smiled and lay her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair and wrapped his hands around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Smiling, Penny wrapped her hands around his waist, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I am ashamed to admit, but I have no idea what would Leonard prepare for Penny's birthday and why would he need Alex to help him. So, if you have any idea, let me know :)**

**I wanted to include Howdette in this chapter, but couldn't figure it how to fit it in. They will also be in the story later, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of The Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**FanGirlMagic, thank you for your kind words and great idea, I will probably use it, but others don't be afraid to write your ideas, I may use them too and make a combination. I don't have time for beta right now-I am barely having time to write-but if that changes, I will let you know.**

**I would usually update sooner, but things were crazy with school and stuff. I know this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but I hope it is good anyway.**

**You are probably wondering: where is Raj in all this? I'll include him, don't worry.**

Amy came home as quick as possible. She needed to do her best to control herself-every second her arousal would increase, and even hiting a bump on the road would make her close to climaxing.

Of course, when she got home, she first needed to use a toilet, take off her clothes, and brush her teeth. And then, she got on work.

She sat down on the chair, shivering when ahe felt cold plastic against sensitive skin covering her butt, took Gerard and pressed the ON button, while she started devising the fantasy in her head.

_"Amy? What are you doing here?"_

_She suddenly found herself in Sheldon's bathroom. He was standing in front of her, with nothing but a pair of briefs on, his hard on forming a huge bulge on the middle of them. She looked around and suddenly realized that her top is gone. She had nothing on: no T-shirt, bra, anything._

_Sheldon kept eying her for a second more, than started walking toward her._

She gently slipped Gerard down her panties. When she first felt it brushing against her wet womanhood, thousands of pleasant shivers hit her body and she almost fell off the chair.

_"Amy... you are not dressed properly", Sheldon said once he was standing just few inches away from Amy, his face alarmingly close to hers._

_"You are not much better either", Amy dared to say, only to feel herself shivering when Sheldon shoot her his dark, almost dangerous look._

_"This is my apartment, Amy! My bathroom. I have right to do whatever I want here, with someone or alone." He smirked and gently stroked her right cheek, moving her hairs away from her face and causing her forehead to moinstein with sweat. Then he smirked. "You are getting pit control Amy. Don't you think I noticed? You keep pushing me into things I am not interested, you no longer obey... enough." His fingers trailed down her neck as he gently pressed his fingertips against her throat area. "Now... what should I do about that?"_

_"You can do... anything you want... to me", Amy barely manages to whisper as she felt her insides heating. "After all... I am only yours... all yours Sheldon..."_

"Sheldon...", she moaned as she pushed Gerard up her pussy, where it gently brushed against her swollen clit, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her. Warm wet pre cum started rolling down her legs as she started humping Gerard in desperate need for release, while caressing her own breasts with other hand and imagining that Sheldon is doing it.

_His hand trailed down to her chest area, just above her breasts. "Amy... coitus is dirty, and messy. I don't understand why you want it so much."_

_"So, there is something you don't understand?", Amy asked playfully. Sheldon trailed his hand to her left breast and squeezed it hard, causing her to moan in mixture of pain and pleasure._

_"Don't be sassy with me, woman!", he almost screamed, still pressing his hand hard against her breast. He moved his mouth toward her right ear, his warm breath pressed against her sensitive pale skin. "It's not a very good idea, Amy, to be a bad girl." Then he moved away and looked her straight in the eyes, his hand trailing down to her navel surronded with sweat drops. "Just out of curiosity... what do you think of when you masturbate?"_

Feeling that she is close to climaxing, she started humping Gerard, trying to make it as intense possible.

_Amy could barely believe her ears._

_"Why... do you want to know that... Sheldon?"_

_Sheldon blushed a little, but remained cool and calm._

_"Just answer, Amy. I'n the boss her."_

_Only that last sentence almost pushed Amy over the edge. She took a deep breath before answering, trying to think of the right words._

_"I... I am imagining us... naked..." Suddenly, Sheldon took of his briefs and started jacking his cock, still keeping an eye contact with her. "I... I am imagining you... kissing me... French kissing me... while we are both naked... talking... how you want... like... to fuck me... hard... Sheldon..."_

"Sheldon!", she screamed as she clinaxed, her juices wrapping around Gerard and her hand throbbing due to intensity of her orgasm, providing her even more stimulation.

And then, it was over. In matter of seconds. Just like that. And despite the release, her sexual frustration was even more increased, because she knew that she only experienced orgasm using a fantasy and lifeless object, and how low chances of that actually happening in real life are.

It was confusing and weird and frustrating, but she simply couldn't help herself. She groaned in frustration and stepped in the shower.

#

Next day, Amy had to take a day of in order to take care of Sheldon. Last night, Sheldon sent her ankther e-mail with instructions, so she was holding a grocery bag again. She couldn't get to his apartment exactly on time, but she hoped that he wouldn't notice.

*knock* Sheldon?

"Come in!", Sheldon answered. Doors were unlocked. She walked in the apartment, closing the doors behind. Sheldon was sitting on the couch, on his spot. As soon as she turned facing him, he gave her critical, judgemental look.

"You are late", he exclaimed. Amy's stomach sinked as she looked at her wrist watch.

"I'm only two minutes la...", she started, then stopped and sighed, knowing that there is no point arguing. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I hope so", Sheldon said. "And now, lets get on the work. Check my temperature."

Amy sat on the couch next to Sheldon and put a grocery bag down on the floor. She took out a thermometer a wrapped in a plastic bag from her purse, took it out of the bag and checked Sheldon's temperature.

"Well, it's about the same as it was yesterday", she exclaimed.

Sheldon glared at her.

"About the same?"

Amy took a deep breath, then explained: "Yesterday, it was 100.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Today, it is 100.2 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Then you were supposed to say it like that right away!", Sheldon said. "It can literally make the difference between life and death!"

Amy tried to say "I'm sorry" again, but she simply couldn't. Luckily, Sheldon had other things on his mind.

"Did you purchusae new package of wet wipes?"

"Yes."

"And new bottle of Purell?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Due to my condition, I need little more calorical breakfast. I want you two make me two scrambled eggs..."

Suddenly, he stopped and started staring at her for few seconds in silence.

"What?", Amy asked.

"Aren't you going to write that down?"

Feeling rage burning inside of her, Amy picked up notepad and pen from her purse and started writing down what Sheldon was saying.

"Like I said, two scrambled eggs, four slices of bacon, fried on an olive oil, because I don't want to risk getting a heart attack. Then french toast, and two tomatoes. Fresh orange juice for a drink. For a lunch, for a change, vegetable soup, containing: carrots, cerel, cabbage and onion. For a lunch, like yesterday, spaghetti with little hot dogs and chocolate Yoohoo. For a dinner, I would like to have a toast with honey applyied on it and blueberry tea, without a honey, but with some lemon juice. Did you write everything down?"

"Yes", Amy said, putting her notebook and pen down on the coffee table.

"Well, then you better start making me breakfast. You have all ingredients in the fridge."

Amy sighed, stood up and went in the kitchen, then opened the fridge and started looking for ingredients.

She couldn't blame Sheldon, really. He was taking care of her while she was sick. And she did sign The Relationship Agreement. No matter how annoying some things that she is doing for him are, she agreed on doing that.

Still, she couldn't realize why was he always refusing to engage in anything physically intimate with her. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way-he felt that away about everyone, not just her. But still, it didn't hurt her less. She knew that Sheldon would never hurt her intentionally, but she would still wake up every morning with hope that he will finally give her what she wants today, and lay in bed every night with feeling of disappointment.

#

Leonard woke up to a sound of his Iphone alarm clock, at seven am. Penny was still spooned against him, still asleep despire the alarm, small smile formed on her lips. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and smiled. He simply loved waking up to her: if nothing else, it was great motivation for him to give the best of himself while living through the day, having a good reason too.

He knew that most of his friends and other people he knows and works with envy him because Penny is his girlfriend. He also knew that most of them think they are only together because of sex. But he also knew it was more than that.

Maybe it was just because of sex, at first. But now, it was much more than that. They've been through a lot and got to know each other better, to accept each other with their flaws. They saw each other sad and happy, brave and confused, lots of times, they were there for each other, lots of timesss. Maybe they didn't have much in common, but they were trying to understand each other's needs, desires and interests. Even if they didn't always succeed at that, they managed to understand what makes them do and want things that they do and want.

Sex... strangely, Leonard no longer even thought about it as the critical, very important part of their relationship: it was more like a bonus or a treat, something that makes great relationship even better. He was still doing his best to please her, but he no longer thought of it as the best or most important thing in relationship they had.

He couldn't imagine his life without her. No matter how serious and kinda scary it sounds, he simply couldn't, not anymore. Sometimes, he would look back at his life and wondered how he managed to live through something without Penny.

He hoped that Penny feels the same.

Suddenly realizing that he still didn't read Alex's text, he slid his hand toward his pants that were laying on the floor, carefully so he won't wake up Penny, picked up his Iphone and read the text.

_Meet me at the cafeteria today at 11 am. We need to talk._

It sounded sort of... too serious? Professional? But Leonard didn't think that something bad is happening. He kissed Penny on the lips and went to make them breakfast. Today, Penny didn't need to wake up as early as he did, so he decided not to wake her up yet.

#

As they were having breakfast, Bernadette stoppedeating, raised her head and looked Howard in the eyes.

"Howard... I need to talk to you about something", she said, and Howard felt cold sweat rolling down his back.

"Is it because my internet history?", he asked. "Because Raj uses my laptop a lot and you know how weird he can be when it comes to..."

Bernadette glared at him. "It's not about that, Howard", she said, causing him to sigh in relief. "I... I may need to travel. In Miami."

Howard frowned. That wasn't something he expected.

"Only for a month. Due to microbiology research. I won't know for sure till the next week. Married people don't need to go, but it's really important for my carrier. A one-time life opportunity. Like..." She bit her lower lip. She wanted to mention him going to space, but she knew that would be an emotional blackmail. "It's very important."

Howard felt himself shivering. He knew that Bernadette had it rough while he was in space, but thought about being without her for a month was very unsetteling for him.

"It's OK", he said. "It's your carrier. It's... opporrunity you get once in a lifetime. Like when I went to space."

Knowing how he must feel, she gently hold his hand and gave him a warm look.

"It's not sure yet. And if I need to travel, we'll make it. I'm sure."

Howard smiled.

"Thank you. I know we will."

#

Leonard quickly noticed Alex sitting at the table in very corner of cafeteria, drinking coffee and sorting through some papers. He sat at her table, opposite to her.

"Hi...", he said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes", she said, raising her head and looking him in the eyes. "We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I apologize due to this chapter not being very eventufull. Other chapters will be better, I promise.**

Once Alex finished her exclamation, Leonard felt cold sweat rolling down his back. He knew that he is over reacting, but he couldn't help it. When he was imagining the surprise, everything was so perfect-and now, it turns out, something went wrong. Still, he did his best to stay calm: he took a deep breath and looked at the map, trying to find a solution. He felt his heart skipping a beat when he, soon enough, noticed something that, he thought, may be a solution.

"Look", he said, while Alex leaned closer, looking at the map, " if we can go this way instead of the way you marked, and if we get going approximately ten minutes earlier, we may get on the next location in time."

"Yes...", Alex noted, "but that part of a road will be blocked that day due to the construction works."

"Oh", Leonard whispered, and his face fell. Alex felt herself shivering. She newer saw anyone being so carying and hard-working, so... in love.

She gently hold his right hand. Leonard felt pleasant shivers going down his spine once he felt her warm fingers pressed against his hand, and suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous anymore. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes, that looked surprisingly warm.

"I'm sure I'll think of something", she assures him. "I will let you know once I do."

"Thank you", Leonard smiled. "I know you will." Then he slowly moved his hand off hers, and Alex suddenly felt cold shivers spreading from her palm to rest of her body, like she just woke up from a dream.

Next, they exchanged few words, said "Thank you" and "See you later" to each otherand Leonard left, leaving Alex sitting at the table covered with bunch of papers and writing supplies, alone.

Leonard... Leonard was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and she simply loved everything about him. And no matter how happy he seemed while he was with Penny, Alex still couldn't understand how could Leonard can still be with her after everything she done to him. She heard about those things mostly in form of gossips and Sheldon's snarky comments, so she didn't know is everything she heard true, but it sure sounded awful. The ways she would break up with him, how he needed... basicly not be himself while he was with her... Of course, Alex was rational and rather smart person, and she knew that Leonard maybe has some flaws the one can't notice or be bothered by unless engaged in romantic (and sexual) relationship with him, but she couldn't understand Penny. She only knew that, if she would have someone like Leonard in her life, she would never, ever...

No. It's better not to think about that. He is happy with Penny, he is not interested in her, and she won't do anything to stop that. She couldn't do anything to stop that.

But still, a girl can dream...

#

That night, after work, and before meeting with the guys and Penny in Leonard's apartment, Raj made a brief visit to a comic book store. He was really stressed out and kinda depressed lately, so he wanted to relax and maybe have a little chat with Stuart. Howard was still his best friend and they were getting along very well, but he loved talking to Stuart from time to time. Stuart was also single and had troubles finding a girlfriend, so he sometimes understood him better than Howard when it came to that matter.

After all, although he used to be even lonelier than Raj and knew that feeling very well, Howard was now married, while Stuart was (as far as Raj knew) still single and, well, lonely.

As soon as he walked in and approached to one of the shelves, Stuart walked toward him and gave him a warm, friendly smile that instantly made Raj feel a little better. It was nice to know that someone other than your small circle of friends and family cares about you, and that that someone is close to you.

"Hi, Raj", Stuart said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm good", Raj replied. "I just went here to check out some comic books."

"Oh, OK."

He wanted to start a conversation with Stuart, but didn't know how to do it. So he just staid standing in front of those shelves, reading comic books. Stuart continued walking around, but he always staid close to Raj. It was like he, too, wanted to talk with Raj about something, but didn't know how to do it. Finally, he approached to Raj.

"So...", Stuart started, trying to sound casual, "something... new going on with you."

"Not much", he said. "I was on one date but... it didn't end well."

"Oh", Stuart sighed, concern and empathy clearly evident on his face. It actually made Raj's heart warm for a moment. "Well", Stuart continued, trying to form a smile, "I hope things will work out for you. You're a great guy."

"Thank you", Raj said, trying not to blush, and continued reading a comic book. They were standing there in an awkward silence for a minute or two, till Raj raised his head, looked Stuart in the eyes and asked: "Anything new with you?"

Stuart felt huge drops of sweat rolling down his palms. Tell him. Don't be a coward. But start with a bad news. Try to sound pathetic.

"Well... my cat died."

"Oh", Raj's face fell. "I'm sorry. It's a sad thing, man."

"I guess. He, it was kinda an ass. We had this love-hate relationship. It would often ran away and then come back, and I was so confused and naive that I would take it..." He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip, trying to stop upcoming tears. "It's better not to talk about that."

"I guess. Are you... seeing anyone?", he asked, and Stuart's heart skipped the beat. _Tell him. Tell him now._

"Yes, I am actually seeing somebody."

"Oh." Raj didn't know how he feels upon hearing that: sad, happy or indifferent. "Who is she... do I know her?"

"You... you may know her..."

Raj was confused. "How do you mean I _may_ know her?"

_Say it, say it!_

"Well... it's a big world. I guess you may meet her... at some point in your life... I will ask her."

"Oh, OK." Raj looked at his wrist watch. "I need to go. I enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too", Stuart smiled and waited for Raj to leave, then sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

#

It was close to nine pm. Boys were sitting on the couch, eating Chinese food. Penny was sitting in an armchair. Sheldon wasn't there: he was in his room with Amy, deciding to have little to no physical contact with other people-except for Amy-until he gets better

"It's so silent here without Sheldon", Penny commented. "Nobody to tell us boring non-important things, nobody to offend us, nobody to bother us with silly rules. I think I miss him."

All three boys looked at her, their eyes widened in mixture of terror and disbelief.

"I'm just kidding", Penny said after few tense moments, and all three of them sighed in a relief.

#

Stuart was in his apartment, sitting on a couch, girl he so desperately wanted to let Raj know about sitting near him. "I wanted to tell him", Stuart said, "but... I simply couldn't find the right... way? Moment? Or maybe I didn't want to spoil his mood. He seemed happy... little lonely... but not upset or anything... because of the... break up..."

He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Lucy", he finally said. "I didn't want to upset you."

Lucy gently put his right hand on his shoulder, and he pulled his hands off his face and looked into her big, brown eyes.

"You didn't upset me", she assures him. "We are in a relationship now. We can-and need- to talk about anything."

"Do... do you think that I am... betraying..."

"No!", Lucy cuted him off before he could finish the sentence. "Don't even think about that. Stuart... if we didn't meet... on that bridge... that night... we... we would be..." She bit her lower lip, having no enough strength to finish the sentence. "Stuart... since I'm with you... I'm finally making some improvement. I never felt so happy. So don't feel bad about it."

"I know, it's just... I heard Howard saying... bros before..." He bit his lower lip before he was able to say anything more than that. "Before friend's ex girlfriends", he finally said.

"We are making each other happy, and I think-_I could be wrong, and maybe I am_ _wrong, but I will try not to think about that for a moment_-that if anythihg you do is making you happy, making you feel happiness-not pleasure or somethihg like that, but true happiness, no matter what some people think of it, it is at least on some level good for you and good at any level. We were looking for happiness our whole lives, and we finally found it. Why would it be wrong?"

Stuart smiled, starting to think that he over-reacted. He lay his head on the couch and turned his gaze on Lucy.

"You are beautiful, and smart", he said, softly, and Lucy felt herself blushing. She tried to stay calm so she just smiled and gently stroked his hair.

"Would you like to watch a movie?", she asked.

"Yes, gladly."

#

Beating Sheldon and rubbing VaporRub on his chest wasn't as arousing for Amy as the first time, but it was definitely... intense. With the guys and Penny still in the living room, she couldn't have her fun with Gerard there (she actually fantasised about doing it there, naked, while sitting on Sheldon's spot) but she was planning to have a little fun with the Gerard in her car, at least once before she gets home.

Amy was singing Soft Kitty exactly by Sheldon's orders, but once she finished and started to leave, Sheldon found himself unable to sleep. He felt a need, an urge to do something. He knew what it was, and it sounded irrational and out of character for him and almost terriffying, but he decided to do that rather than having trouble sleeping.

"Amy?"

"Yes?", Amy, standing in front of his room doors, turned around.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Amy couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Sheldon Cooper actually thanked her? Yes, he did. She was sure. But she didn't want to scare him away, hoping he may do it more often in future, so she decided to stay casual and calm, yet grateful.

"You're welcome, Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded his head and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling peacefull and sleepy. Amy turned off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind.

**A/N: The way Stuart and Lucy met is described in my story "Bridge". You don't need to read it in order to follpw the story. It's pretty dark. One more note: Leonard won't live Penny. Ever. I know that you all know that, but just to let you know, that Leonard/Alex part could lead to wrong conclusions. Also, how many of you thought that Stuart is going to tell Raj that he is in love with him, while he was actually trying to tell him that he is dating Lucy? Please let me know xx:).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, late update... I apologize for that, I has a writer's block and lots of schoolwork. I hope you like this :)**

Amy looked around once more before taking a deep breath and taking Gerard out her purse. She turned the tootbrush on before sliding it up her skirt. She loved the feeling of it rubbing against her thighs, it was only getting her love snd creative juices running faster.

_She imagined himself, sitting on Sheldon's spot... naked... rubbing her ass against it... still feeling the warmth off his body... his smell... she rubbed her breasts, then slid her fingers down and touched her pussy... pre cum started dripping out off her, leaving a stain on the couch._

_"Amy!"_

"Sheldon...", she moaned before pushing Gerard deeper, finally giving some friction to her swollen clit.

_"Sheldon...", she said as she noticed Sheldon standing in front of her, hard on tenting his jeans, his eyes clouded with mixture of rage and lust._

_"Get off my spot!", he yelled at her and grabs her shoulders so hard that it hurt. He pushed her down on the floor, his hard on so close to her face._

_"You just never learn, do you?", he said, unzipping his pants. "You keep causing me... this problems", he said, glaring at his bulge. "And you made a stain on my spot. Clean it!", he said as he grabbed back of her head and pressed her face against the couch; she started licking her own juices shamelessly. When she finishes, he pinned her down on the floor again and took his cock out._

_"And now", he said, "take care of this."_

She started pulling toothbrush in and out her carnals faster, feeling a rush of pleasure about to happen.

_Amy took all of his cock in her mouth, sucking hard on it, feeling of his long hot shaft pulsing in her mouth. He started moaning her name in pleasure, pushing his length deeper down her throat, so deep that she could barely breath, but she didn't care, she continued sucking, tasting it more, and more and more..._

And then she came, staining Gerard with her juices. She licked her lips, breathing heavily. She was almost able to taste it.

#

"Did you like the movie?", Stuart asked, turning the DVD off.

"Yes, it was pretty good", Lucy said, taking ankther sip of Soda. "I like how they made those small pauses between votings. It may seem boring to some people, but I felt like it was... increasing up the tension."

"Yes, like everything is going slow and you just want to find out what will happen so you keep watching..."

"Exactly."

Stuart put an empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

"I don't care what some people tell, but I still believe that Kid was innocent."

"It obviously wasn't an important factor in the movie, just a catalyst for... how do you say... social study. But it is possible. I still can't decide. But his face... such a short yet powerful scene."

"That's the thing with the good movies: they may seem steady and slow, but on the end of a day, they don't need lots of special effects or long, dragged-out scenes to make a point or a strong impression."

"Yes."

The movie they watched was black and white 1957 movie, Twelve Angry Men.

Although Lucy didn't share an interest in comic books with him, they both had the same interest in movies: they liked slow, steady, often all-fashioned movies with a mistery and high social and psychological subtext (or "old movies", they would say).. They already watchedost of them-like that one, from example-but that didn't stop them from watching them again, together, and later talk about them. It was highly enjoyable and interesting experience for both of them. It took weeks for Lucy to make courage to express her own opinion and to engage in discussion, but it was finally paying off. Stuart liked it: he never found a girl with whom he could do something like that, and Lucy was one of the rare girl who didn't look down on him because of his physical looks or the job: she obviously knew what really matters in people, or at least wasn't very picky. Whatever it was, it was working for him.

"I better get going now", Lucy said, standing up and off the couch. "I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Sure", Stuart smiled. They hugged and she left.

Physical aspect of their relationship was really something strange, if there was one. They were in a relationship for almost five months and they didn't move closer from hand holding and hugging. Hugging was especially awkward: they would hug on begginings and ends of their dates, while most couples would kiss. So, when they would meet it looked almost like a greeting to a person that just came back from a travel, and when one of them would leave it looked like a comforting hug as preparation for long-term separation. Lucy kissed Raj was and was no longer that socialy awakward, but she didn't want two of them to get too close too fast: after all, rushing into something was what ruined her relationship with Raj.

Stuart sighed and opened another can of soda.

#

After Howard, Raj, Amy and Penny left, and Sheldon was asleep, Leonard sat at the desk in his room and turned on his laptop. He wanted to try to find a solution for a problem himself, since he got no news from Alex that day. He didn't want to call her, knowing that she must be very busy (although she was not currently working as much while Sheldon was sick, mostly just sending him buisness information via e-mail). Actually, Leonard wasn't sure why is he putting up so much try in this particular birthday and what results is he expecting. He only knew that at that point in their relationship, he was never as happy while being in a relationship with Penny, and he probably wanted to show how much she means to him and how happy he is while he is with her. Also, he hoped-he felt-that she is feeling the same.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would say "Yes" even if she would propose to him all of the sudden, this very night or next morning. She was the woman he wanted to spend rest of his life with. He said that he wanted it to be special, with flowers, speech and everything, and he was dreaming of Penny proposing to him like that, and maybe he secretly hoped that she will do that after the birthday celebration. But he knew that probably won't happen. No matter how great things were going for two of them, it was too soon, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

After two hours of research that lead nowhere and without new news from Alex, Leonard groaned, turned off his laptop, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

#

Penny and Leonard met in the hallway the next morning, on their way to work.

"Hi", Penny smiled.

"Hi", Leonard replied, returning a smile.

He did his best not to act awkward around Amy, but he was still afraid that she may realize what is he planning for her birthday.

"How is Sheldon doing?", she asked him while they were walking down the stairs.

"He is still sick, but it looks like he is getting better. Amy is taking a good care of him."

"Oh."

Leonard's Iphone beeped and he took it out his pants, glaring at the screen.

Another text from Alex.

_Leonard, I may have found the solution. Meet me in cafeteria at nine am OK?xx_

Leonard couldn't help but chuckle. He was just so happy that she came up with a solution. He replied _"OK"_ and put the Iphone back in his pocket.

"Something funny?", Penny asked, eying him curiously.

"Oh, just a joke from a friend... work friend... colleague."

"Oh, sure."

She thought that she may read the part of a name of a person who sent that text while accidently glaring at the screen,_ Al,_ but she knew that she may be wrong.

When Penny arrived at her workplace, she did her best to concentrate on work, but one thought couldn't get out her mind. She was almost afraid to completely unravel it in her mind, but it was there.

She started wondering... is Leonard cheating on her? With... Alex?

First feeling she felt upon thinking about something like that was mixture of shock and disgust. And, well, fear. Almost immediately after, she felt like a horrible person for even thinking that Leonard can be capable for something like that. And that's the only thing she felt for the next couple of minutes, combined with thoughts about all good things that Leonard did and said to her.

And then, she was almost back to a start, knowing how attractive, young ans smart Alex is. And also that she may have a thing for Leonard. And also that she wasn't alwsays very nice to Leonard. That she wasn't even interested in him, seriously, until about a year or two after they met. While Alex immediately showed an interest in him.

The text._ Al_... that smile...

Then she felt something like a repeat of second emotion, only much more intense.

Then, even more horrific, realization how much it would hurt her to loose him, especially if it would be her fault.

And the end result was suspicion, confusion and worry.

She decided to talk with Bernadette and Amy about that later that day. Maybe they will help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. **

**I apologize for the lack od updates. I am going to try to update more frequently.**

Leonard was sitting at the table in the very corner of the cafeteria, talking with Alex. Bunch of papers and maps were all over the table.

"You see", she explained, "something changed so there will be no construction works on this part od the road, and if you use this method od transportation instead od this one, you will be able to get there in time."

Leonard smiled, feeling that everything will be alright.

"This is... amazing, Alex. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome", Alex smiled, feeling herself blushing. It's been forever since somebody described her work as amazing. And it was Leonard who said that... she ran her hand through her hair, feeling herself shivering.

"Well, I need to go now. I will give you money tomorr..."

"I know you will." Her tone of voice while she was saying that, even for Leonard, sounded unusually soft, and warm, maybe too soft and warm for that occasion, and he suddenly felt something like a mixture od warmth and discomfort moving inside of him, slowly but evidently.

"Sure", he smiled, nodding his head, trying to get upcoming thoughts out of his mind. "Well, goodbye now."

"Goodbye."

And then he left, leaving her sitting alone at the table, once again.

Every time he would do that, it would hurt Alex more. And it would bring her more hope in the same time.

#

Amy took the thermometer out of Sheldon's mouth and looked at it.

"Ninety eight degrees Fahrenheit!", she exclaimed, happily. "It seems that you are getting better."

Sheldon glared at her. "It seems?", he repeated.

"Yes...", Amy exclaimed, feeling her face falling upon realizing that she must've said something wrong... again.

"So, it is not sure?"

"Yes..." Amy just kept feeling worse.

"Then you better don't get my hopes up."

Amy groaned and was about to put the termometer down on the coffee table with Sheldon interrupted her.

"You know the procedure. Put it in the package, put package in the plastic bag, and put the bag in your purse."

Amy groaned in frustration and did so. She didm't know for how long will she be able to put up with all that.

#

It was seven pm. Raj was in his apartment, siting alone on his couch, writing his diary.

_"I, a handsome young foreign man with Green card and enormous wealth, am siting on my new couch, alone in my luxury apartment, completely unpset about the fact that I still don't have a gir..."_

He closed the notebook and threw it away.

"I can't even lie to myself!", he exclaimed, trying not to cry.

He knew that he is getting older and older with every day, and that more and more time is passing by since he broke up with Lucy and he is still single. It was like a constant nightmare he desperately wanted to wake up from.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Idea so terrifying and disturbing that he was almost afraid to admit that he is thinking about that.

_No, it can't be. I can't be that desperate... I can. And I am._

He waited for a moment before picking up his laptop from the coffee table, taking a deep breath, and typing "Internet dating service" in Google search engine.

#

It was eight pm and Penny was sitting on the couch in her apartment, alone. She was getting more nervous by every second. Usually, she and Bernadette wouldn't have "the girl's night" without Amy (who was taking care of Sheldon), but she called Bernadette an hour ago and said that she needs to talk. Beenadette said that she will get to Penny's apartment in about an hour.

Penny didn't feel so nervous at first, but, as the time was passing by and moment was approaching, for some reason, she was getting more and more nervous, and it eventually get to a point where she wasn't worried-at all-about possibility that Leonard is cheating on her, but about the way Bernadette would react when she tells her that she thinks that Leonard is cheating on her.

_Will she be mad at me for accusing Leonard of such at thing? Will she say that it is possible? Oh my God, what if she says that? I don't think I could bare that..._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the knock on the door. Her heart skipped the beat when she heard it. She stood up and walked toward the door, trying not to look very concerned or worried. She didn't want to scare Bernadette, although it was obvious that the conversation they were about to have wouldn't be something relaxing and cheerful.

She opened the door and saw Bernadette standing in front of them, wearing white T-shirt and red skirt. She had a slightly concerned look on her face. _Oh, great._

"Hi, Bernadette", Penny said, forming a small smile.

"Hi, Penny", Bernadette said. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is... come in." Bernadette walked inside of Penny's apartment, and Penny closed the door behind. "Sit down", she said, gesturing toward the couch. Bernadette sat down on the couch, and Penny sat on it too, next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?", Bernadette asked. "Why did you call me?"

Penny bit her lower lip before answering.

"Well, it is... it is about Leonard." She stopped and looked at Bernadette, trying to see her reaction. Bernadette was obviously surprised, but nothing else changed about her facial expression or look in her eyes.

"Leonard?", she asked. "What about him?"

Penny felt cold sweat rolling down her back. A time approached, a time to say her doubts out loud and share them with her best friend.

"I think... I just think, I am not sure yet... that he may be... cheating on me."

That was the last thing that Berndette expected to hear. It took her several seconds to completely process that claim in her mind. And once she, she didn't know what to think. Of course, she could hardly believe that Leonard would be doing suca a thing-she could hardly believe that he would even want to do such a thing. But, she also had hard time believing that Penny would think off such a thing without some serious proof-especially now, when things seemed to be going on great between the two od them. So she didn't know what to say ar first.

"What?", she finally said. "I don't think he is capable for that. He loves you, Penny." Then she bit her lower lip, deciding not to simply throw away Penny's concerns. "But... what makes you think that maybe he is cheating on you?"

Penny swallowed hard before answering. She was glad that Bernadette wasn't mad at her, but she was also concerned because Bernadette didn't simply dismissed her concerns..

"Well... he's be getting a lots of texts lately... he always says that it is "from work", but he doesn't... specify what exactly. He laughed this morning after reading one of those texts. I asked him about it and he said that it is "from work". And I think I saw a part of a name of a person who wrote the text..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Al."

Bernadette glared at her.

"And you think that Al may stand for... Alex?"

Penny simply nodded her head. She wanted to say "Yes", but a word simply died in her throat. She was doing her best not to cry: she didn't want to upset Bernadette or make Leonard seem like a bad guy in all this.

Bernadette felt cold sweat rolling down her body. Penny was obviously very upset and she was desperately trying to think of what to say.

"Well, this may sound weird but... why don't you just ask him?"

Penny raised her head and looked Bernadette in the eyes.

"What?" Penny was obviously surprised, maybe even shocked by the suggestion, but Bernadette thought that she is also considering it, too. She wasn't sure, tough. "I can't just ask him! He would be offended. After everything I..." She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Bernadette gave her a warm, re-assuring look.

"Penny... he loves you. Even if he gets offended by that, he will forgive you. And you will know for sure that he is not cheating on you. And if it turns out that he is... at least you will know. But I'm sure that he is not cheating on you."

Penny waited for a few moments, then exclaimed: "You're right. I will ask him."

**A/N: I know that Bernadette would probably guess that maybe Leonard is preparing surprise party for Penny, but that would ruin a cliffhanger. So I just wanted to say that I know that you know.**


End file.
